El destino elegido
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: El destino era caprichoso, y Sakura ya no era la de antes, dejó de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Pero ella no necesitaba a ningún príncipe azul, ella quería al desagradecido Uchiha. Claro que, antes debía hacerle entender que él no era el último sorbete de limón en medio del desierto. Ese bastardo debía demostrarle que merecía la pena arriesgarse por él. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Sasusaku con un leve Naruhina ( no he podido resistirme ! )**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Helenasxs, que me la lleva pidiendo desde el origen de los tiempos, y hasta hoy no he podido dársela. **

**Si estás leyendo esto: ¡ Sí ! ¡ Es para tí ! Gracias por apoyarme y por ser mi acosadora personal ( kawaii ). No sé si esto era lo que querías, pero a mí me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado, estoy satisfecha. Espero que a tí también te guste, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.**

**Sin más, ¡ a leer se ha dicho !**

* * *

**EL DESTINO ELEGIDO**

A Sakura le resultaban curiosos los caprichos del tiempo. Pasaba, a veces lento, a veces tan rápido que resultaba alarmante. Podía ser doloroso, un paso agónico de interminables segundos. Podía ser placentero, observando el dulce baile de las hojas en otoño y el caer los copos de nieve en el frío invierno.

Las personas no eran la excepción. Nadie se libraba de las inclemencias del tiempo. El más poderoso terrateniente, el muchacho más pobre de la aldea, el ser más bondadoso y el más rufián de todos también sucumbían ante los caprichos del destino.

Es por eso que, caminando por la aldea con las manos repletas de gruesos libros médicos, la imperturbable expresión de Sakura se mostraba ligeramente modificada por los pensamientos que la asediaban en ese instante. Y todo era debido a una conversación con su maestra. Una simple conversación que podría haber hecho que saltara de felicidad o que suplicara por una nueva oportunidad. Palabras que, elegidas de una manera u otra, marcaban el destino de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

Mentiría si dijese que estaba feliz. Años antes es probable que incluso estuviese llorando de gozo, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas, con una sonrisa tan amplia que su luz sería envidiada por el mismo sol. Pero ahora no, pues ya no era la misma niña de antes. A sus dieciséis años era fuerte, decidida e increiblemente inteligente. En esos momentos se sentía humillada, dolida, su corazón palpitando con frenesí, a pesar de los incontables intentos por detenerlo. No podía creer que su maestra, aquella mujer a la que consideraba una madre, la traicionara de una manera tan vil.

Sakura apretó los dientes, que rechinaron por la fuerza con la que fueron juntados. Ella no volvería a caer, de eso estaba segura. Ahora tenía orgullo, y no dejaría que fuese aplastado por ese joven-incríblemente sexy joven- que se creía el ombligo del mundo. _Oh, querido, estás muy equivocado si piensas que volveré a caer_.

La ojiverde aceleró el paso al ver como los tenderos comenzaban a recoger sus puestos, lo que indicaba que ya era bastante tarde. La reunión con la Hokague había durado más de lo previsto.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles cubiertas de un suave resplandor rojizo, pudo ver como una figura caminaba en dirección opuesta a ella, acercándose a paso distraido. Cuándo la luz de una farola iluminó su rostro, Sakura pudo descubrir a la joven heredera Hyuga, que iba con los labios fruncidos y la mirada perdida.

- Hey, Hinata. ¿ Cómo te va ?- es cierto que tenía prisa, pero siempre hay tiempo para hablar con una amiga.

- Sakura-san- pronunció la joven con voz suave, dando antes un pequeño brinquito por la sorpresa- Bien, estoy bien. ¿ Y usted ?

- Por favor, Hinata, llámame Sakura. ¿ Somos amigas, no ?

- ¿ A-amigas ?- el semblante de la joven kunoichi se iluminó- P-por su puesto. N-no sabía que m-me considerabas como u-una. Me da g-gusto saberlo.

- ¡ Por supuesto que eres mi amiga !- exclamó con una cariñosa sonrisa- Por cierto, Hinata, ¿ a dónde vas a estas horas ?- preguntó curiosa.

- Oh, nada, simplemente a pasear. T-tengo la cabeza hecha u-un lío. N-necesitaba despejarme un poco.

- Pues ya somos dos. ¿ Te importa que te acompañe ?

- ¿ Uh ? Ah, claro, Sakura, me encantaría.

- Pues vamos.

Ambas jóvenes giraron por una estrecha calle y caminaron hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento. El atardecer ya había pasado, de modo que la noche cubría con su manto la aldea. La tenue luz de algunas farolas era lo único que aportaba un leve resplandor al oscuro campo. Hinata y Sakura se sentaron bajo un árbol, y por unos momentos ninguna habló.

- Sakura...- la pelirrosa giró la cabeza hacia la joven que le hablaba- C-cuando nos hemos e-encontrado... n-no tenías buena cara. ¿ O-ocurre algo ?

- La verdad es que sí.- la pelirrosa cerró los ojos un momento- Estaba pensando en que... las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿ verdad ? Quiero decir, que aún recuerdo cuándo era una niña que sufría por su enorme frente, cuándo lo único que me preocupaba era llamar la atención de Sasuke... Cuándo me asignaron un equipo, al baka hiperactivo de Naruto poniendo el borrador en la puerta para que cayese sobre Kakashi-sensei, los entrenamientos, las salidas juntos, las misiones...- su voz fue apagándose gradualmente- Ahora todo parece tan lejano... Como si fuese simplemente un sueño, uno demasiado bonito para ser real. Porque después vino el abandono de la única persona que amé a pesar de ser una niña, las lágrimas, la soledad, el desespero, la incertidumbre, la guerra... No sé, ya nada parece real, es como si todo se hubiese distorsionado.

- Te entiendo- la mirada de Hinata se endureció- L-lo entiendo p-perfectamente. E-el mundo ninja e-es muy d-duro. P-pero eres f-fuerte, S-sakura. M-más fuerte de lo que yo lo seré jamás.

- Eso no es cierto. Tú eres increíblemente poderosa, lo único que te falta es verlo. Por si te preocupa, Naru-baka ya lo ha notado.

- El rostro de Hinata se encendió, y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

- D-de todas f-formas- la ojiperla intentó desviar la conversación- M-me parece haber e-escuchado que venías de la Torre Hokague. ¿ N-no será que lo q-que te preocupa t-te lo haya dicho Tsunade-sama ?

La pelirrosa no contestó, por lo que la ojiperla sospechó que había acertado. La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció, y casi en el instante movio la cabeza para que el flequillo le tapase la cara.

- Es solo... que no sé que hacer.- la joven respiró profundamente- Tsunade-shishou me ha mandado que visite esta noche al Uchiha. Quiere que le entregue unos pergaminos escritos por ella en los que le pone las bases para quedarse en la aldea. La guerra terminó hace ya dos meses, durante ese tiempo él estuvo en prisión. Hace apenas dos días que lo sacaron y unos Ambu lo acompañaron a su casa. Tsunade-shishou le ha restringido el chackra, y unos Ambu en la puerta de su casa le impiden salir. Yo debo ir esta noche y, sinceramente, no sé como comportarme. Ya no soy como antes. Estoy realmente enfadada con Tsunade-shishou . Sé que hace esto como una pequeña venganza porque el otro día me bebí yo su sake.

- P-pero n-no es tan malo, ¿ no ? S-sólo vas, tocas a la puerta, le entregas los pergaminos y t-te vas.

- Ya- el seco tono de voz de la joven sorprendió a Hinata- Realmente no habría problema si sólo fuese eso. Tsunade-shishiou quiere que hable con él. Ya ha informado a los Ambu que custodian la casa de Sasuke que no me dejen salir hasta que hayamos hablado. Está claro que podría huir de ellos sin problemas, pero informarían a la Hokague y tendría problemas.

- E-entonces simplemente habla c-con él- Sakura miró de forma interrogante a Hinata- D-digo que no hay n-nada de m-malo. Demuéstrale que y-ya no eres la de antes, que eres f-fuerte, que y-ya no puede contigo. S-sólo ve y hazle s-saber que ahora t-tú pones las pautas.

Sakura miró asombrada a Hinata. De verdad que esa chica cada día la sorprendía más.

- ¿ Sabes qué ? Pues que tienes razón. Tenía pensado ignorarlo completamente, pero ahora se va a enterar de quién es Sakura Haruno. Y que le den a ese bastardo, que se cree el único sorbete de limón en medio del desierto.

- P-pues andando, S-sakura, que si llegas más tarde los Ambu v-van a creer que no t-te presentarás y avisarán a Tsunade.

- Bueno, pues me voy. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Hinata.- dijo la kunoichi mientras se alejaba del árbol en el que ambas estaban sentadas momentos antes- Y no te preocupes: ese baka de Naruto dentro de poco hablará contigo. Lo que pasa es que ahora es él el que se pone nervioso cuando te ve. Sólo ten paciencia.

Y con esas palabras, Sakura se alejó corriendo, con sus libros en equilibrio precario sobre ambos brazos.

En el camino hacia el territorio Uchiha, Sakura se sorprendió al percatarse de que no se sentía para nada nerviosa. Antaño sus piernas hubiesen temblando al saberse en el terrirorio de " Sasuke-kun. " Portaría en el rostro un patético sonrojo, y su corazón le golpearía tan fuerte en el pecho que sentiría incluso dolor. Ahora su mirada era decidida, y no le preocupaba realmente lo que pudiera decirle Sasuke.

Había veces en las que se odiaba de verdad. Odiaba seguir amándolo a pesar de todo. Odiaba el sonido de su voz porque la hacía estremecerse, sus ojos negros porque la hacían suspirar, su simple presencia porque la hacían delirar. Todo él, porque años después seguía haciéndole perder la razón. Pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí misma por no poder alejarse, por no poder ser una adolescente normal y salir con cientos de chicos en busca de su príncipe azul, por no dejar que ninguno se acercase a ella, temiendo ser besada y que le robasen aquello que siempre gusadó para ese pelinegro desagradecido.

Porque sabía que Sasuke no era un príncipe azul, y ella se conformaba con eso. No necesitaba un caballero de brillante armadura que acudiese a salvarla, porque odiaba ser salvada. Sólo necesitaba a Sasuke. Algo tan simple y estúpidamente inalcanzable como eso.

Ya no creía en cuentos de hadas, y desde luego que no necesitaba ir por ahí como una idiota besando sapos. Ella ya había encontrado a _esa_ persona. El único problema era que esa persona era un ex-traidor, recientemente reincorporado como parte de su equipo, con un genio de los mil demonios, y un egocéntrico con complejo de superioridad que consideraba que ella jamás estaría a su altura. Pero, _oh, cariño, estás muy equivocado_.

Desde que regresó a la aldea, no habían hablado, a penas habían cruzado una mirada. Vale, era bastante complicado estando él en prisión, pero ella podía haber ido a visitarlo. En esos momentos estaba tan cabreada, que lo único que quería era que a ese bastardo le saliera moho en la celda. Y ahora mismo seguía creyendo que había obrado bien. Jamás iba a volver a arrastrarse por él. Al principio había negado el seguir amándolo, pero era francamente difícil mentirle a Ino. Esa rubia era insistente hasta el cansancio, y al final no había podido negárselo ni a sí misma. Resulta que era masoquista y todo.

Así que ahora se dirigía a paso fime a casa de aquel idiota del que se había enamorado. A los doce lo tenía idealizado, pero ahora, a pesar de amarlo, veía con claridad todos y cada uno de sus defectos. Y, _joder, aún así lo amo_.

Sakura llegó ante la puerta de Sasuke, saludó cordialmente a los Ambu y tocó con brío. Segundos después se escucharon pasos al otro lado, y como una mano giraba el pomo de la puerta, que se fue abriendo lentamente.

Negro y verde. Verde y negro. Un torbellino de emociones invadieron a Sakura en ese instante, a pesar de no cambiar su expresión ni un poco. Ver a Sasuke Uchiha delante suyo, con sus ojos negros, su pelo azabache, su expresión indescifrable... oh, no, espera, con su sonrisa arrogante... Para que te de un paro cardíaco. Y eso es lo que le hubiera pasado a Sakura si no hubiese sido una kunoichi entrenada, capaz de ocultar sus emociones.

- Uchiha.- pronunció con voz firme.

Un brillo de diversión atravesó los oscuros ojos del azabache.

- Sakura...- dijo con una voz ronca que la hizo estremecer entera- ¿ Dónde quedó el Sasuke-kun ?

- Supongo que junto con tu lealtad- contestó firmemente. No dejaría que jugara con ella.

- Entonces volverá pronto- dijo haciéndose a un lado, dejándola pasar.

- Permíteme dudarlo.

- Te concedo el beneficio de la duda.- espetó con diversión.

- ¿ Desde cuándo eres tan hablador ?

- ¿ Desde cuándo eres tan borde conmigo ?

Ambos se miraron. La mirada jade mostraba desafío, ganas de lucha, mientras que la ónix tan solo diversión.

- Empecemos. Cuánto antes termine, antes podré irme- dijo Sakura mientras dejaba todos sus libros encima de la mesa de la sala del azabache.

- No has contestado mi pregunta.

- Realmente no tengo la obligación de hacerlo. Mi misión aquí es entregarte estos pergaminos de Tsunade-shishou y tener una " agradable " charla contigo, para después largarme. No tengo porqué aguantarte- dijo ácidamente.

- Si no recuerdo mal, antes querías estar siempre conmigo.

- Si no recuerdo mal, antes no habías intentado matarnos.

El silencio inundó la estancia. Sakura no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer una pila con los libros.

- Sakura...

- Te mentiría si dijese que te odio. Pero también lo haría si dijese que te he perdonado.- Sakura se dio la vuelta, y por fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Retándole, mostrándole que ya no podría con ella.

- Quería protegerte.

- ¿ Matándome ?

- No llevándote conmigo.- Sasuke la miraba tan intensamente que sentía como si le estuviese leyendo el alma.

- Hubiera hecho todo por tí. Te lo hubiese dado todo. Hubiese conquistado el mundo solo por tenerte.

- Lo sé- dijo Sasuke con una seguridad que hizo estremecer a la pelirrosa- Es por eso por lo que no podías venir conmigo. Eras demasiado buena para perderte. No quería vengar ninguna muerte más. No podría haber cargado con la tuya también. Era sólo un niño.

- No vengas a hablarme suavemente porque pienses que caeré. No me hagas pensar que me apreciabas, porque no voy a creerte. No finjas que no ha pasado nada, cuando todo ha cambiado. No pienses ni por un solo instante que soy la misma que antes. No te creas el centro de mi mundo.

- ¿ Y no lo soy ?- dijo con lentitud.

- No lo eres. Yo... yo ya no giro a tu alrededor. Deja de pensar que es así. Me molesta.

- ¿ Te molesta ?- dijo Sasuke levantando la voz- ¿ Te molesta ? Te voy a decir lo que me molesta a mí. No me has visitado ni una sola vez en estos dos meses. Solo he visto a Kakashi y al dobe.

- ¿ No te basta con eso ?- dijo la pelirrosa desafiante- No te merecías que ellos te visitaran.

- ¡ Eso ya lo sé ! ¡ Sé que no lo merezco ! Pero no puedes culparme por querer que vinieses a verme.

- Por supuesto que puedo culparte. Es más, todo es tu culpa.- Sakura se acercó a Sasuke apuntándole con el dedo- Todo es tu maldita culpa. Espero que te quede claro. Esa noche fui a detenerte. Sabía que todo era una tontería, que tarde o temprano te arrepentirías. Quería evitarte ese dolor, y no sólo a tí, también a nosotros. Pero preferiste tu estúpida venganza. ¿ Y sabes qué ? Vive con ello. Fue tu decisión, asume las consecuencias. No pretendas que todo volverá a ser como cuándo teníamos doce.

- Eso también lo sé. No pretendo eso.

- Entonces, ¿ qué es lo que quieres ?- Sakura bajó los brazos, con gesto abatido- Dime qué es lo que quieres, porque la verdad, no te entiendo.

- ¿ No lo haces ? Siempre me has conocido casi más que yo mismo. Esa era una de las cosas que más me molestaban de tí. No puedes haber cambiado tanto.

- He cambiado.

- Pero sigues pudiendo leerme, ¿ no es así ? No intentes alejarnos más de lo que ya estamos por mis actos.- Sasuke la miró largamente, deleitándose con la confusión en el rostro de ella- Inténtalo. ¿ Qué piensas que quiero ?

- No lo sé.

- Haz el esfuerzo.

- De verdad que no...

- Sakura. No hagas esto más difícil.

- Está bien- la pelirrosa suspiró profundamente- Creo que por fin te has dado cuenta que la cagaste hasta el fondo al largarte, y si no me equivoco, que estás aunque sea ligeramente arrepentido por intentar atravesarnos de parte a parte.

- Sakura...

- Ya, ya. Pienso que te sientes solo, vacío, y que estás aquí como pudiste estar en cualquier parte. Pero que has regresado porque recordaste lo que era tener una familia, y eso fue porque pensaste en nosotros. Creo que has comprendido que tu hogar es allí donde haya gente que te quiera, y el primer sitio en el que pensaste fue Konoha. Estoy casi segura de que estás aquí porque es el único lugar en el que tu vacía existencia cobra sentido. Y que has vuelto porque, aunque no lo admitas, quieres al baka de Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿ Qué hay de tí ?- la opaca mirada de Sasuke brilló con suspicacia- No te has nombrado en ningún momento.

- ¿ Realmente debería ?- la fiera mirada de Sakura sorprendió a Sasuke- Ambos sabemos que sólo me aguantabas porque estábamos en el mismo equipo, y que ahora lo haces porque te sientes un poco culpable. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces: no soy la de antes. No necesito tu pena. No me arrastraré por tí, no dejaré mi dignidad de lado solo por complacerte. Deja de pensar que puedes controlarme, o que yo sigo suspirando a cada instante por tí. Que prácticamente lo único de lo que hablo es de " Sasuke-kun ". Las cosas no son así. Somos de nuevo compañeros de equipo. Seremos uno en la batalla, nos haremos fuerte juntos en los entrenmientos. Nada más. Tampoco quiero que pienses que aspiro a nada más.

- Parece ser que te importa mucho lo que piense.

- No. Sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras.

- Vale. Ahora me toca a mí- el interrogante en la cara de Sakura le causó gracia a Sasuke- Lo que he dicho antes es cierto. No soy de dar discursos, así que voy al grano: te aprecio. Te equivocas si piensas que ya no puedo amar.

- ¿ Qué ?

A medida que Sasuke hablaba, se acercaba cada vez más a Sakura. La joven retrocedía confundida, sin entender por qué Sasuke Uchiha le decia esas cosas. Sin apenas notarlo, la espalda de Sakura chocó contra la pared, estremecíendose ante lo fría que estaba. Era eso, o la cercanía del chico que acababa de agarrarla por la cintura y la cogía del mentón. _La pared, Sakura, es la pared._

- Lo has oído perfectamente, Sa-ku-ra.- la pelirrosa lo único que veía en esos momentos era los negros ojos de Sasuke, cuya oscuridad la atraía de una manera alarmante.

El aliento de ambos se entremezclaba a medida que sus respiraciones se agitaban. El cuerpo de Sakura no parecía responderle, y la sonrisa del pelinegro no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Sasuke movió con suavidad la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella, acariciándola, hacíendole dar un respingo de la sorpresa. La ojiverde observó anonadada cómo Sasuke se relamía lentamente los labios, e inconscientemente, ella hizo lo mismo. Se arrepintió cuándo vio acentuarse la sonrisa ladeada del pelinegro. _Despierta, Sakura. Él no te controla. ¡ Imponte !_

Eso mismo iba a hacer, ya comenzaba a hacer el ademán de apartarse, cuándo ocurrió lo inevitable. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y juntó sus labios.

_Oh, Kami-sama._

Y todo dejó de tener sentido en ese instante. El mundo pareció fragmentarse en miles de pedazos irregulares, retazos de momentos pasados, coloridos y grises. Sakura sintió el reconfortante olor de la lluvia en la piel de Sasuke, mientras ella sentía que era una hoja en medio de la tormenta. El mundo ralentizó su marcha, y el tiempo pareció detener su camino para observar cómo los labios del pelinegro se movían suavemente sobre los de Sakura, en una danza deliciosamente tortuante. La joven sintió que se caía, y en ese momento fue consciente de nuevo de la mano de Sasuke aferrando fuertemente su cintura. Se sentía como en el ojo del huracán, en su mismo centro: la furia se desataba a su alrededor, demoledora, devastadora, mientras ella se sentía en calma, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

Y cuándo la lengua de Sasuke acarició lentamente sus labios, perdió definitivamente la razón. Cualquier atisbo de cordura desapareció en ese momento, dejándola a merced del joven que la besaba, del joven con la mano en su cintura, del joven que hundía las manos en su pelo, del mismo que susurraba su nombre entre beso y beso...

Y cuando se separaron, Sasuke no la soltó. Y Sakura se lo agradeció en silencio, porque no hubiese quedado muy digno que se cayese al suelo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, y sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke quemándola entera, la joven se acarició los labios, sintiendo el calor que estos emanaban. Aún notando el suave mordisco que le había dado el pelinegro antes de separarse definitivamente.

Al fin abrió los ojos, y entre sus pestañas pudo entrever a Sasuke, que aún tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca. El joven también tenía la respiración agitada, y la miraba con un deje de confusión en la mirada, como si tampoco supiese exactamente cómo habían acabado así.

- Mmmm... creo que debería irme- dijo Sakura tras unos instantes, separándose con suavidad del agarre de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se dió la vuelta y cogió sus libros, evitando a duras penas que estos se cayesen al suelo por el temblor de sus brazos.

- Sakura... ¿ Piensas irte así después de esto ?- la voz ronca del pelinegro obligó a Sakura a recolocarse uno de los libros, que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo al escucharlo hablar.

- ¿ Qué quieres que haga ? Esto no debería de haber pasado.

- ¿ No ?

- ¡ No !- exclamó la pelirrosa, escandalizada- ¡ Definitavamente no ! Simplemente... es un error. Tú eres... el ser más arrogante, egocéntrico y altanero que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

- Pero me amas...

- Ya pero...- Sakura se detuvo, ruborizada de vergüenza y furia a partes iguales- ¡ Qué no ! Eres... eres desesperante. Te crees el vaso de agua de aquel que muere de sed, crees que eres la única fogata en el polo, el único farolillo de luz en una celda oscura... ¡ Yo qué sé ! Piensas que eres el único helado en una tarde de verano. Y no es así. Egocéntrico. Eres un egocéntrico.

Y se dio la vuelta, muy digna. Dignidad que se vio aplastada cruelmente por el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás. Sasuke Uchiha... se estaba riendo.

- Eso ha sido... extraño. Sí que debes de estar nerviosa.

- Y-yo... y-yo... ¡ Bah, déjame en paz !

Mintras se dirijía con pasos decididos hacia la puerta, sintió un brazo que la rodeaba por los hombros. Segundos después, tenía la cara a menos de un centímetro de la de Sasuke. El joven se inclinó y le dió un rápido beso en los labios. Se apartó, satisfecho al ver el estado de shock en el que había dejado a su compañera, y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras que lo conducirían a su dormitorio.

- Por cierto, Sakura- comentó sin girarse- Mañana debes pasarte a recoger los pergaminos con mi contestación. Y pasado, que podré salir de aquí, iremos a dar una vuleta. Pasaré por tí a las siete.

Y, sin añadir nada más, desapareció de la vista de la perpleja pelirosa. Parpadeando rápidamente, la joven despertó de su letargo, para después fruncir el ceño y arrugar los labios, enfadada.

- ¡ Maldito Uchiha bastardo ! ¡ Que te quede bien claro: si fueras el último refresco del día más caluroso del año, preferiría morirme de sed a beberte !- gritó a pleno pulmón, mientras giraba sobre sí misma y pegaba un fuerte portazo, sin saber que había hecho sonreír nuevamente a Sasuke.

Y mientras recorría nuevamente las calles de su amada aldea, con las luces rojizas del alba pintando de destellos cobrizos cada rincón del lugar, sonrió ya relajada. Porque ya no estaba enfadada, o puede ser que nunca lo estuvo realmente. Pero sus piernas aún temblaban un poco al recordar cómo Sasuke se había aferrado a ella, como si de un bote salvavidas se tratase, y la manera en la que la había besado: dulce, anhelante.

Mentiría nuevamente si dijese que no le había gustado: Sasuke era como una droga, tan atrayente como letal. Sakura lo amaba, y ya no tenía caso negarlo. Sentirlo rodeándola fue como quemarse viva, ardiendo feliz en el mismo infierno, deseando quemarse una y otra vez. Fue como si la realidad se diluyera, como si todo lo que había a su alrededor se fundiera, haciéndose un líquido espeso que nadaba a su alrededor, arruyándolos. La realidad se hizo etérea, y ese segundo se le hizo efímero, deseando más, poderse fundirse en sus labios, besarse hasta perder la cordura. Pero a la vez fue eterno, porque jamás se borraría de su cabeza.

Y Sakura seguía creyendo que no existían los cuentos de hadas, que no tenía un príncipe azul, ni un caballero de brillante armadura que acudiese a salvarla. Pero realmente le daba igual, porque ella odiaba ser salvada. Y sabía que no tendría que ir besando sapos, lo que resultaba un alivio, porque sus labios sólo habían sido profanados por un hombre, y era justamente al que ella amaba. Igual que sabía que ella no sería la típica chica que caería casi derritiéndose en los brazos de su amado, porque ella era fuerte, inteligente, madura e independiente. Y porque, _oh, Uchiha, sufre si quieres tenerme_.

Y a Sakura continuaban resultándole curiosos los caprichos del tiempo, que controlaba la vida de los mortales a su antojo. Pero le estaba agradecida, porque tuvo el detalle de detenerse cuándo se fundió en los labios de Sasuke.

Y había veces en las que resultaba tortuoso, doloroso, agónico. Y otras en las que deseabas vivir ese momento para siempre.

Y el tiempo lo contolaba todo, y jugaba con su vida, y escribía su destino en una hoja de papel que ella rompería, porque el destino es un papel en blanco que solo tú puedes tener el privilegio de rellenar.

Y sabía que su destino, su futuro, su vida estaba al lado de ese sorbete de limón que se creía Sasuke, y estaba segura de que él también había llegado a esa conclusión.

Sólo faltaba que Sasuke cogiera un boli y se atreviera a pintar en su hoja de papel, para que el destino estuviese al corriente de que lo vivirían juntos.

Y claro, también faltaba que Sasuke supiera que ella aún lo deseaba a su lado, a pesar de que no era muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

Porque, _oh, Uchiha, claro que te sigo amando, pero antes tendrás que demostrarme que merece la pena que nos quememos juntos._

* * *

**Pues nada, one-shot terminado.**_  
_

**El como nuestro querido Sasuke logra quedarse definitivamente con Sakura, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

**Eso sí, ¡ debe luchar por ella !**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en lo personal, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. No se me ocurría un título, y pensé que este estaría bien. Irónico, porque el destino se supone que está escrito, y no lo puedes elegir. Pero, ¡ Arriba las manos de aquellos que se atreven a cambiarlo ! Me parece que va bastante bien con el fic.**

**Ah, y por cierto: ¡ Mi primer one-shot Sasusaku ! ¿ Qué os ha parecido ?**

**Pues hay un botoncito abajo, en el que podéis opinar. Sip, reviews !**

**Los esperaré ansiosa, deseo conocer vuestra opinión e ir mejorando poco a poco.**

**Gracias a todos por pasarse a leer !  
**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide,**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


End file.
